


Little Devil

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Ramsay finds the perfect way to distract his boyfriend from work.





	Little Devil

Jon sighed in annoyance as he saw his papers. He had come back from work with tons of these things, and he'd rather enjoy himself than to care for this boring nonsense. He was already late for work because Ramsay decided to distract him. It was fun and exciting, but Jon's boss wasn't amused at all. Jon noticed that his evening was ruined, and he'd probably had to drink at least five coffees to survive this horrible night. Ramsay crossed his mind now and then, and a bulge in his pants didn't help him with his work either.

Just as he was about to focus, Ramsay strode into the room. He knew that Ramsay liked to take advantage of situations like this, but he couldn't allow it this time. It could cost him his job. Jon already saw Ramsay smirking as he glanced at him before he concentrated on his papers. "I don't have time now. Sorry," he said with a sigh. Jon was sitting on a couch and got his small table in order to have at least a bit of comfort. He was about to lose track of the papers. 

Ramsay ignored his plea and joined him on the couch. His presence only managed to drive Jon crazy, and he forced himself not to give in. His attempt was useless, and Ramsay's lips were already on his cheek, softly breathing against the skin. He smiled and moved to Jon's ear, licking and nibbling until Jon let his pen drop on the table. Jon closed his eyes for a short moment, but then he remembered his task. With an annoyed sigh, he shoved Ramsay away, but it only made him more happy. 

"Ramsay, please. You already managed to cause me trouble this morning. My boss shouted at me in front of all my co-workers." He grew frustrated as Ramsay continued to ignore his complaints and came closer again, smiling into Jon's face. He enjoyed teasing and tormenting him, especially when it was irritating. Having Ramsay Bolton as a boyfriend wasn't always easy, but hell, it was the best thing that happened to him.

"Poor Jonny," he only cooed, and Ramsay sat down on his lap, adjusting himself until he was completely comfortable. Jon wanted to groan, and he already knew that he could forget his papers. Ramsay just loved to ruin his day, fully aware of the fact it caused Jon to get trouble. Jon inhaled as Ramsay intentionally shifted in his lap, his round ass brushing his half hard erection through his jeans. Ramsay acted as if he didn't do anything wrong and observed Jon's hard work.

Jon sighed and tried to push Ramsay off as he got his fingers on his papers. "Get off," he begged, but it didn't do anything, and Ramsay enjoyed his seat. "Ramsay, please," he said again as he started to make a mess of his work. He rolled his eyes and tried to push him off of him a second time.

"Do that again and I'll sit on your face instead," Ramsay threatened with a smile, and although the offer was tempting, Jon grew more frustrated as the minutes passed. "That looks so boring," he stated, and he suddenly threw some of them on the carpet, and Jon thought that he would explode. He has worked on those papers for hours, and Ramsay didn't care at all. "Oops. Now you have to organize everything again. My bad."

Jon glared at his papers and shook his head. Ramsay really was about to ruin everything. His boyfriend giggled and swung his legs on the small table, putting his feet on the remaining papers that could save Jon's job. Ramsay shifted and placed his head on Jon's chest, smiling in utter amusement. Jon's cock was painfully hard, and Ramsay was clearly aware of it. 

"Jonny, I want you to spend time with me and not with those useless papers." Ramsay's hair tickled Jon's chin as he lay there, and he felt like a stuffed animel for him to squeeze and kick whenever he desired it. He even called Jon a toy now and then and laughed whenever his cheeks became red. He was at Ramsay's mercy, and he sighed when he cuddled him on the couch after distracting him from his work. 

"And you couldn't wait a few hours? Are you serious, Ramsay?" He only chuckled in response and brought his hand down, palming his crotch. Jon shut his eyes and let out a quick moan, and Ramsay was deeply pleased. 

"Oh, but look at you. You love it. You don't need to deny it. Or should I remind you of that time I caught you sniffing at my underwear that I have worn when you made me cu-"

"Shut up! Ramsay! That was only one time!" It had been embarrassing enough for him to be seen doing that, but Ramsay never had a problem with it really. He only enjoyed teasing him with it later. "Now get off and pick up my papers. This is important for me. Please don't ruin it, Ramsay. Not today," Jon begged him, but he only urged is sneaky boyfriend to torment him further.

Ramsay finally rose and gave Jon his space. He kept smiling mischievously as he stood on the carpet, picking up the papers. Jon's cock missed Ramsay, and he inwardly cursed at himself for this reaction. He was biting his lip as he watched him and noticed that his shirt was pushed up slightly, revealing a bit of his toned stomach. Ramsay didn't seem to take note and slammed the papers on the table with a sigh. "There, Jonny."

"Thank you, Ramsay," he said quickly and hoped that it will stop Ramsay from annoying him, and it was complicated being entirely angry at him with an erection in his pants. He sighed in annoyance as he tried to organize his papers again, but he has lost his concentration. Ramsay was the devil. He only tilted his head and watched him with a calm expression, acting completely innocent. "And could you please stop calling me Jonny? I don't like it."

Jon tried to focus on his work for a last time, but it was useless, and he brought his hands to his face, groaning loudly. "How about I sit down on your cock while you watch a nice movie to relax?" Jon almost choked on his own spit as he heard the offer. He could come from thinking about this alone, and he didn't care for his work anymore. "Yeah?" Ramsay asked as he saw his face, stepping forward to run his hand through Jon's wild hair. 

Jon only thought about being inside him, and he nodded quickly, eliciting a soft chuckle from Ramsay. He knew how to ruin and brighten his mood. Now that he had Jon being desperate, he decided to tease him longer before he would grant him that wish. He placed his hand on Jon's crotch and palmed his hard, waiting dick through his jeans, making him moan with a low voice. Ramsay was excited himself, and he saw the desperation on his face. Jon was being tortured by Ramsay's hand that slid down his pants, playing with his tip. 

"Ramsay, please. Ramsay," he whispered and moaned. Ramsay grinned to himself and removed his hand from his boyfriend's jeans. Jon wanted him to touch him, but now that he was finally begging for it unlike before, Ramsay drew it out. He could already imagine his gorgeous butt on his cock and was about to moan again, and Ramsay thought that it was time to help him. After all, he just knew how to perfectly please him.

"Shh, Jonny. Relax. You'll choose a movie and I get the lube, alright?" Ramsay asked as calm as possible, as if they talked about something completely normal. His boyfriend kept looking at him with wide eyes, and he reveled in it. He held power over Jon. "Good. I suggest getting rid of those pants while I am gone. I will be back in a few minutes, Jonny." Ramsay left without another word, and Jon instantly yanked down his pants, throwing them on the ground. He looked down at his large erection before he pulled down his underwear, and his cock finally sprang free.

Ramsay's cheeky attitude only made it better for Jon, and he couldn't wait for his little devil to return. Perhaps he could give him a nickname too. It would fit. He held back a moan when he returned with the lube, and Ramsay happily walked towards him. Noticing how the TV was still off, he glanced at the stack of movies that was placed on the ground near the couch. Jon was always a fan of movies with superheroes which was quite fitting. He was like a little hero himself, always trying to be good and help people when they were suffering.

Jon watched Ramsay as he prepared the movie for him, and he almost lost his patience. Ramsay was such a sweetheart sometimes, but he managed to make him beg and whine at the same time. He enjoyed toying with his emotions. Ramsay waited until the movie was starting and came back, and he was standing in front of Jon while he unbuckled his belt to let his pants slide down his legs. "So, do you want to use the lube or should I do that for you?" he calmly asked while he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, and his clothes ended up as a pile on the carpet. Ramsay got rid of his boxers and he gave Jon the small tube. 

Jon looked at it before he looked up at his boyfriend again, and Ramsay presented his buttocks, standing before Jon before he would make himself comfortable on his manhood. Ramsay opened his mouth and moaned quietly as he felt a wet finger invading his entrance. One hand was on his hip, and Ramsay patiently waited for Jon to prepare him completely. They had done this before, but Jon didn't quite remember when. What he knew was that he was extremely aroused by Ramsay.

Ramsay kept making noises as his hole was being taken care of, and he had the feeling that they were ready. Jon relaxed on the couch and placed his hands on each side of Ramsay's hip to pull him down, but he already did that himself. Jon watched him with an open mouth, still not fully believing what was happening right now. He carefully held Ramsay's ass cheeks and started to part them slowly, and he moaned along with him as he buried his cock in his behind, waiting until he was completely comfortable.

Ramsay was eventually sitting on his member and started to slowly move his hips in a circle, bringing Jon great pleasure. Jon's lips were placing small, soft kisses on Ramsay's back, and he thought that he was the luckiest man in the world. He rode him in such a perfect way, and Jon was about to come already. Ramsay smiled as he kept pleasuring Jon, making him forget all about his boring papers. Jon was truly grateful for the little treat he has offered him and smiled against Ramsay's neck.

Both were breathing heavily, and Jon eventually grabbed the other's thighs, moving his own hips on order to thrust properly before he would fill him with his seed. Jon moaned loudly as he finally came, and Ramsay said his name as he felt his hot liquid filling him up. They were panting and sweating, and Ramsay lifted his hips, plumping down next to Jon. "Okay, you convinced me," he finally said, and Ramsay glanced at him with a pleased laugh.

"I heard. Now, get those papers done. If you finish them before midnight, I might give you a round two," he purred and kissed the corner of Jon's mouth, smirking softly as his eyes were wide. He stared at Ramsay and grinned wickedly. 

"You little bitch," Jon cursed as he chuckled. That was so typical from Ramsay, but he accepted the challenge. He wouldn't resist the offer and concentrated on his papers again which wasn't very easy after this wonderful surprise. Ramsay laughed in his face and got up from the couch, tousling Jon's hair before he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"You loved it," he reminded him and drew back. He picked up his clothes and left Jon alone as he disappeared from the living room to give him time to finish his stupid papers. Jon heard the movie in the background, and it didn't bother him at all. He was looking forward to his second reward and eagerly worked on his papers.


End file.
